The Totally Unexpected Love Life Of Tori Vega
by IAmVictorious
Summary: Tori Vega is the new girl at Hollywood Arts and she's welcomed to the experience. But what she wants most is to make friends! She get her wish, (sort of) And on her first day she befriends three beautiful girls! There's just one problem: They all want to be her girlfriend and will do ANYTHING to get the part! Can Tori keep her supposed love life under control and keep it secret? AU
1. Making New Friends Part 1

**I keep starting stories and never finishing them omfg. Anyway, this is a collab with my friend Drew, you might know him better as metal-rider. Anyway, this shall be a fun story. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Tori Vega never thought she'd be starting her junior year at a prestigious performing arts school. Nor did it ever occur to her that she would make friends so quickly. There was Andre, the reason she was even in this position, and one of her best guy friends, and Beck who was also a good best friend.**  
**  
And then... There was the girls. Jade, Cat, and Trina. Being a only child, Tori was never really around other girls a lot. She was surprised, at how enthusiastic they had all been to become friends with her on her first week. Friends being the operative word.

See, Tori didn't know something. Something very important. All of those girls had a very evident crush on her. A crush that would change her life forever.

* * *

It all started when she first arrived. It was Tuesday, her first day. Tori walked into Hollywood Arts feeling as happy as she's ever been. After her parents' divorce when she was five, she never really had any girl friends. Friends that were girls. Not actual girlfriends.

Not that Tori had never looked at a girl in a sexual way. But she wanted to just have friends to take to and have a normal relationship with. Whatever that would be.

Tori sighed as he made her way to her locker. Her father had kept her up all night. He drilled everything he could think of into her. How to relate to other kids, when to talk in class. He had made it seem like she was starting kindergarten again. And in a way? She kinda was. She didn't know anyone, she had never been in the school before, to put it simply, she was a little intimidated. And lost.

Tori looked up from her schedule in enough time to see she had bumped into another girl. "Oops, I'm so sorry I-" She stopped when she looked up to look the girl in the face. She had the most beautiful pale skin and the most luscious hair with bright vibrant colors Tori had ever seen. She blushed. She realized she had been staring at the girl for a full minute now.

Not that she minded. The mystery girl had a smug smirk graced upon her features that clearly showed she was more amused, than offended. "I-I-I'm Tori." Tori stuttered, prying a hand off her schedule so that she could extend it towards the girl.

The girl's smirk seemed to broaden. "Jade. You new?" She added, nodding towards the crinkly piece of paper still in Tori's hand. Tori nodded in return, pocketing the sheet. Now that she had met someone seemingly nice who knew the place, she really didn't need to have it. "Sweet. You're gonna love it here." Jade responded, grabbing her hand. "C'mon, I'll show you around."

Tori blushed again at the feeling of Jade's hand on hers. It felt warm. She took the time she had now to take in the school. The vibrant lockers, the buzzing hallways. She smiled. This school was bursting with creativity. She was so enveloped in looking around that she barely heard Jade's question. "Huh?"

"I said what are you majoring in?" Jade repeated, looking at her annoyed.

Not to deter herself from a potential friend, Tori answered quickly, "Art, Singing, Acting. Chiz like that."

Jade nodded. Then, "Hey, wait, you're names Tori Vega, right?"

Tori smiled. "Yeah."

"As in, Tori Vega?"

"That's me."

"You're that hot chick from that Slap video!" Jade exclaimed, realization washing over her. She wondered how she hadn't noticed before.

"Excuse me?" Tori was confused, but flattered that someone so... her eyes flickered to Jade's hips and chest; filled out thought she was on her level.

"Andre posted this video of you from Karaoke Dokey." Jade told her, absentmindedly digging into her low cut shirt for her phone. When she found it, she showed Tori a video of her on stage at the place singing her heart out to Bones, a song by MSMR that she adored after she heard it in one of her favorite shows.

She blushed. She couldn't believe someone recorded her. She was mad, but she was a little excited too. The video prodded a very hot girl to just talk to her out of nowhere. Who knows what other good fortune this might bring?

Just then, Tori felt a giant gust of air and before she knew what was happening, she was tackled to the ground by a short, curly haired girl. "Hi! Are you Tori?!" Tori nodded, but was blushing furiously. The cute redhead that had jumped onto her was straddling her, putting pressure on a place it didn't need to be at the moment.

"Get off her, Cat!" Jade snarled. Cat giggled as Jade forcefully pulled her off of the latina. "Jesus! You can't just go around knocking over people!"

Cat pouted. "But I wanted to be the first one to do it!"

What did that even mean? Tori was starting to think she was a lot more popular than she thought. Jade bent down to help her up. Which gave her a nice view of her sizable breasts. "Stop drooling, you idiot." Jade quipped, snapping Tori out of her trance.

"O-Oh. Sorry." She apologized, accepting the other girls outstretched hand. As she stood up, Jade roughly pushed her against some lockers.

"Don't think I didn't catch you staring." She purred into Tori's ear. "Maybe if we keep getting to know each other better you'll be able to feel them."

Tori audibly gulped, her knees weakening. Jade released her grip on her and smirked. "C'mon, Vega. We've got Sikowitz." And with that, she turned on her heel and left. Cat followed behind her, but not before blowing a kiss in Tori's direction and winking at her suggestively.

This was only her first day and she already felt like she was well liked. Well being the operative word. She knew she was going to love it here, but not this much. Now she couldn't wait to see what the rest of the day held for her. Picking up her book bag, Tori followed after her two chosen friends running to catch up with them.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo? what do you think? dont forget to review! Peace! :D**


	2. Making New Friends Part 2

**Wow wow wow! Twenty four follows! I think that's a new record! :D thank you all! Here is chapter two for you folks!**

* * *

Jade West was well respected. Of course she was. She was the toughest girl in school. Everyone knew she was bi, and everyone knew they had no chance whatsoever with her. **  
**  
But then, she met Tori. Tori was the fresh meat at HA, a perky latina with boobs to match. She seemed like a cool girl, but not cool enough for Jade. Jade liked risk takers. And Tori definitely didn't seem like a risk taker. Then again, she had taken a risk when she had dared to intentionally glance at Jade's chest.

It doesn't get riskier than that.

But maybe she didn't want Tori. Maybe she just wanted to welcome the new girl. Yeah right. That sounded bogus, even to her. This was her idea, to try and seduce the new girl into being her lacky. She was bored of the same old girls and guys at this school and needed something new.

Tori was definitely something new.

* * *

As they walked into class Jade felt a grin coming on. Trina was right in her seat where she usually was, not paying attention at all to what Sikowitz was saying. Trina wasn't exactly a friend of hers, but she wwasn't exactly an enemy either. They had helped each other once or twice in the past. But never were they ever friendly about it.

They liked to challenge each other. To see who could get the chosen poor unfortunate soul drooling over them at the end of the week.

Tori was no exception.

"Hey,Trina!" Trina looked up to see Jade standing next to a girl she had never seen before. Interesting.

"Yeah? What do you want?"

Jade smirked. "Just wanna introduce you to Cat and I's new friend. Tori." She gestures towards the girl, who sheepishly waves.

"Huh. You're the new chick?"

Tori nodded. "I guess I am."

"Interesting."

"C'mon Tori! You,can sit next to me!" Cat said cheerfully, practically coming out of nowhere, scaring Tori in the same moment. A scowl crossed Jade's features. Cat was, no, is her one and only best friend but if she messed this up for her she was seriously going to choke the redhead.

Jade could control her anger, but that didn't mean she was any less violent. She sighed heavily before reluctantly taking a seat on the opposite side of Tori. Apparently Sikowitz was now done explaining the lesson and the class had to get into groups of four.

"Tori! You should work with me, Jade and Trina!" Jade knew Cat did that on purpose for her sake, but she really didn't feel like dealing with her right now.

"Sure!" Tori beamed. She was just so glad to have friends. She was really lucky though, to find friends as quickly as she did. She couldn't wait to go home and tell her dad all about Jade and Cat. Finally, girls she could relate to!

"Sikowitz says our assignment is to come up with a scene." Trina jumps in, reading the paper blandly.

"About?" Jade prompted, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, anything we want I guess. And its due in two days." Trina responded, filing her nails. Cat giggled at something Tori said. Jade narrowed her was up to something. She just had to figure it out.

"Why don't we all meet at my house after school so we can start it?" Tori suggested, putting a friendly arm around Cat. Cat sent a smug grin Jade's way before kissing Tori on the cheek. Of course, Tori just took this as a kidding gesture and nothing else.

Jade, on the other hand, was seeing red.

"Yeah, sure? Why not? It'd be nice to get to know you better.." She responded, pretending to absent mindedly run her hand along Tori's inner thigh while glaring warningly at Cat. If she wanted to play too, then the game was on.

"Great! We can all ride in my car!" Tori says, completely not noticing the silent battle between the two girls she was in between. To her left, three seats down from Cat, she saw two boys staring at her in awe. She didn't understand. Were one of the girls their girlfriend? Did they think she was trying to steal their girls?

She started to get worried and began to breathe heavily. "What's the matter, Tor?" Jade asked, a concerned pout playing across her features. It really did look concerned, but to Tori it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. Plus it didn't help that Jade was practically in her lap now, hand still on her thigh.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Jade." She reassured her as she felt a blush coming on.

Jade smiled before stretching, giving Tori a nice view of her chest. Tori practically started drooling. Jade's smile took on a new form. A cocky grin. Sure, Cat will always have the cute thing going for her, but Jade will always trump her in the body type category.

Cat scowled. Jade always had to use her physical features instead of her wits. Don't get her wrong, Jade was no dummy, but because she had such a curvaceous figure, with her ample breasts and soft winding hips, she was an easy choice for anyone. Which is why when she participated in these contests, Jade or Trina would always win.

The bell rang, and students began to pour out the room in hopes of getting to the Grub Truck before the line got long. Festus made extra sushi today and no one wanted to be late. Especially Trina.

"Look, i'll catch you guys later, I'm going to lunch." She deadpanned before getting up and walking away from the group. Letting out a sigh she didn't know she was holding, Jade turned to Tori.

"You coming?"

Tori waved her off. "Oh pssh. Yeah. You go on ahead of me. I need to pack up my stuff anyway." She waved goodbye to the girls and turned around to be face to face with the boys that had been watching her earlier.

"Um, may I help you?"

"How clueless can you be?!" the first one griped, hands grabbing the hair at each side of his head. Tori was confused. Clueless? How was she clueless? And just what exactly was she clueless about?

"Can't you see that Cat and Jade like you?" The second one chimed in.

Oh. She got it now. "Of course they do! They're my friends!"

The two boys glanced at each other and started laughing.  
"I think they're way past that!" The first one responded.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm Beck, and this is Andre," the first one spoke, then pointed to the second one. "And we've known both of them since middle school."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tori asked. She was starting to get annoyed. She wanted to go eat lunch and spend more time with her friends.

"A lot." Andre responded. "They've dated the both of us."

She knew it! She knew she looked like she was messing with their girlfriends! How could she have been so stupid?! "Listen, guys I didn't know they were your girlfriends-"

"Used to be." Beck corrected her. "Not any more."

"Oh." Tori calmed down. "What happened?"

"Oh I'm sure they'll tell you." Andre assured. "But right now I'm thinking you wanna get to that lunch of yours."

As if on cue, Tori's stomach growled. "We can talk about this later?" she asked.

"Sure. We'll see you next period anyway." Beck reassured her, smiling. She quickly smiled back before darting out the door.

"She's in for one heap of trouble." Andre said once Tori was out of sight. He actually kinda felt sorry for her.

"Yeah, but you and I both know she's gonna enjoy the hell out of it. She's clueless as frick." Beck two shook their heads and made their way out the classroom hoping that Tori could handle the wave that was coming her way.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! Done! WOW! You guys really like this story! I'm gonna update Notice me and then this over spring break! Next week I'm going to Big Apple Ponycon, this HUGE My Little Pony convention here in NY! So Notice me will probably up next saturd**


	3. Making New Enemies

Cat Valentine was one of the cutest girls in school. She knew it to. Which is why when her and Jade teamed up in the seventh grade, it was a mutual decision. The hottest girl and the cutest girl? Friends? What could go wrong?

It didn't shock people, actually they had expected that. Girls like to hang around other girls of their caliber. Jade and Cat were no different. But what did make them different is that they were the ones to initiate the flirting competitions.

Girls below them began to have the same so called "battles" but they were never discussed anywhere outside their inner circles.

Jade and Cat's however, were discussed by the whole school.

They always had the same prey. The exciting part was that you never knew who they would pick. They could pick your best friend one day and you the next. Boy or girl. It didn't matter. If Jade and Cat wanted someone, they were going to get them. No matter what.

Nothing wrong with a little friendly competition, right?

Except with Tori.

With Tori? To Cat? This meant war.

Cat thought Jade's constant flirtatious nature was obtrusive. Sure, they were both like that, but Cat felt she had more restraint while Jade just used all her tricks. She knew she should stop moping over that and move on, but it was hard to.

Cat felt like she had a chance with Tori. A good one at that. Her only problem was Jade. How many times has she said that now?

She sighed as she shoved a bite of her lunch into her mouth. She really did like Jade as a friend, really, she just wished they were more...even.

"Hay girls!" Tori greeted as she sat down next to Cat. Jade grunted and stabbed at her burger. She should have nabbed Tori before she sat down. Cat beamed. Maybe this was her chance to get to know Tori better.

"Hey, Tori!" she smiled back. "How're you liking it so far?"

"It's great! I'm just glad that have you guys!" Tori beamed. Jade sent a tight lipped smile her way and then went back to her food. Trina sighed as she sat down at the table. She made no move to acknowledge the others. Cat liked it that way. She had never really liked Trina in the first place.

She was mean, rude, and self centered. The only reason why she was still around was because Jade felt like she was needed. Only so that she could carry out her dirty work. Cat didn't know why Trina didn't just leave. She had every right to. It was probably because Jade had something over her. Jade had something over everyone. Including Cat. But she could never let anyone know because Cat has something as equally incriminating over her. Cat wasn't that type of person though, and that's why they had come to a mutual agreement to not mention anything to anyone.

Though, Cat wouldn't put it pass Jade to mutter anything to Tori.

"So you guys are coming to my house after school still right?" Tori asked after popping a fry in her mouth.

"Of course!" Cat chirped.

"Count me out." Trina snorted.

"Yep." Jade responded, popping the 'p'.

Tori smiled. "Great! See you guys after school!" She said, stuffing the rest of her food in her mouth. "I gotta go catch up with Sikowitz!" she threw her left overs in the trash and after waving a final goodbye, trekked back into the school.

Cat, happily smiling to herself, turned back to her lunch to see Jade glaring at her. "What?" she hissed.

"What?! You know exactly what!" Jade barked, reaching across the lunch table to grab up Cat by her designer t-shirt. Cat scowled at Jade before turning her attention to Trina. She figured since there was physical violence was probably involved, Trina would separate them before they caused a scene.

Cat didn't even know why she was holding her breath. The girl wasn't even looking up at them. She was so engulfed in her hand mirror that if Jade actually had hit Cat she wouldn't have heard it or seen it. "Bombastic little bitch." the redhead mumbled under her breath. She really meant it for Trina, but it was meant for the both of them. All she ever did get when she became friends with these girls in the 6th grade was a higher social status and just people to call her 'friends'.

Jade was never nice to her about anything, and Trina could honestly care less about her. She actually wondered why or even how she became friends with them. Then she frowned. Now Tori was going to become friends with them. Ugh. She didn't want that.

Not to sound so selfish of course, but Jade and Trina were god awful girls. Which brings her back to her previous thoughts.

Just why exactly was she friends with these girls?

"What did you call me you little twat?!" Jade growled, pulling Cat closer to her. She didn't care that she was making a scene now. She had tried to contain herself but that crossed the line. Cat never called her anything like that and for her to do so was infuriating.

Cat snorted. The only thing bigger than Jade's boobs was her ego.

Trina continued to ignore the bout, chiseling away at her time in her mirror making her self prettier. Cat didn't see why she did that, as much as the redhead hated to admit it she was already pretty. All that makeup did was make her look like a clown whore.

Cat laughed, almost sarcastically. Too bad Jade heard her.

"What's so funny?!" Jade demanded, letting the girl loose before nearly reaching out to grab her again.

Now Cat had two options. Apologize to Jade and continue to eat her food in silence like it never happened just like every other time the inner workings of her mind decided to slip up, or, she could continue to egg Jade on and get the crap beat out of her.

Guess what she picked?

"The fact that you think you have an ounce of a chance with Tori." She responded slyly. A low whistle could be heard from Trina. Trina only did that when she knew Jade was going to blow her fuse.

And blow it did.

Cat barely had time to react before a pale fist made fierce contact with her face. The hit was so powerful it knocked her out of her seat and onto the ground behind it. The whole Asphalt Cafe was paying attention to them now. Good. They could see how much of a monster Jade could be.

The quad was silent, except for the echo of Jade's combat boots. The sound of scissors against fabric was heard as Cat looked up in time to see Jade pulling one of her sacred weapons out her skirt. Leaning in Cat's face, she brought them to the cheek the shorter girl was holding from her earlier assault.

Jade seized her wrist before laying the cold sharp metal to the other girls face. "Tori is mine. And only mine. Get in my way? And I will use my best scissors on you." Jade warned her before stepping over her. She felt like she got her point across just fine.

Looking at Jade's retreating back, Cat was sure of one and one thing only.

This. Meant. _War._

* * *

**A/N: The ending ? it just came out of nowhere i guess. sorry this took me so freaking long. it was just procrastination procrastination procrastination. So yeah. i hope you guys liked this. Peace!**


	4. Making New Deals

**I really need to update more. But hey at least this is a new chapter right?**

* * *

Jade West didn't have time for Cat. She had better things to focus on. Like finding Tori. Granted, hitting Cat was a little out of line, but the redhead had made her so mad she wanted to do worse. She forced herself to walk away before she could do any real damage.

Right into Beck and Andre.

"Oh look it's you two dolts." She muttered as both boys blocked her path, arms crossed.

"We know what you and Cat are up to with Tori." Beck said, staring right at Jade. He'd known her for five years. And dated her for two. He knew what he was dealing with.

"Really now?" Jade asked. She was interested in knowing just exactly what they knew. It wasn't like they could poke and prod at Tori. She didn't even know what was going on. And even if she did, did they really think she'd complain about it? Having dated Beck and grown up with Andre she knew that they were both stupid. And combined they were incredibly stupid. At least by her standards.

"You and Cat are starting up those little competitions again. I thought you had stopped after the principal called your parents in." Andre backed Beck up. Okay maybe they weren't so stupid. But that didn't mean she would let them win.

"Like my parents can keep me from doing what I want." She responded, crossing her arms. She sent them both a glare before stepping around them. She huffed in impatience when they stepped in front of her again. "What?!"

"You better be careful with Tori. She's not like the other girls at this school." Beck warned. He didn't have any control over Jade, but if she was going to do this, he was going to at least tell her to be safe about it.

"We'll see." She responded, before gruffly pushing past the boys and into the break room where the non existent ping pong team of hers hung out. She opened the door expecting no one to be there, but soon realizes she's not alone when she hears piano riffs being played. She looks up to see it's Tori, playing a familiar song note by note.

She stood by the door for a while, afraid to disturb the girl and not get the chance to hear her sing. Tori began to do just that, at first timidly, and then strong and surely. Jade was amazed at her talent. She'd seen that video Andre posted a thousand times, but to see Tori in action just left her in awe. Her foot slipped and Jade banged her head on the door. "Shit!"

The playing immediately stopped, and so did the singing. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Jade begrudgingly stepped out from the shadows her hand pressed firmly on the bump forming on her forehead. She guessed that's what she gets for trying to be sneaky and eavesdrop. "I-It's just me, Tori." She sighed, her hand out stretched in surrender.

Tori blushed. "Oh so you've must've heard me." The tanner girl looked down into her lap and began to play with her fingers. Jade didn't understand why a girl with so much talent would be this shy. This was the same girl who at Karaoke Dokie rocked the stage without any fear. She was an extremely good singer, and played the piano. Who knows what else she could do? But why was she so damn shy?

After a moment Tori looked back up at her and Jade nodded. "You sounded great." She assured her as she sat down next to her on the bench. She really did. Better than the other girls she's heard at this school. But not to completely boost her ego she added, "But not as great as me."

Tori laughed. "Did you just make me feel better by complimenting yourself?"

Jade couldn't help but laugh herself. "Maybe. So what was it that you were playing just now?"

Tori cracked her fingers and played five more notes. "Oh just something I heard on the radio this morning." Jade's eyebrows raised. She can play music by ear? With no notes? It takes pure and natural talent to do that. Not to mention an excruciating amount of concentration. Jade hated to admit it, but Tori was definitely something else.

"Interesting. Who taught you to play?" Jade asked, running her hands along the keys in a melodic note.

"My mom," Tori paused. "Before she left."

"Oh."

"It's okay. At least she taught me something useful, right?" Tori confirmed. A sad smile crossed her face. Jade nodded a little before cracking her own knuckles.

"If it makes you feel any better my dad left my mom when I was seven." Jade said. She'd never told anyone that. Not even Cat. She had always kept it to herself. She didn't want anyone to know because she didn't trust anyone. And yet, here she was, telling a girl she barely knew her most guarded secret. But somehow, she felt she could trust Tori. She hoped she was right.

Tori nodded, biting her lip. "Parents suck." The two girls laughed a little and let a silence set in. The bell rung before neither one could say anything else, and both wordlessly got up from the piano bench.

What happened next surprised Jade. As they made their way through the crowded hallway towards Sikowitz's class, Tori interlocked her arm with Jade's and leaned her head on her shoulder. Before Jade could speak Tori had beat her to it. "Don't worry Jade. Your secret's safe with me." She looked up at her in sincerity. "It took a lot of courage to tell me, didn't it?" By now they had stopped, partly because Jade was frozen in place and partly because Tori was waiting for an answer.

Jade smiled wryly. "Yeah." It was bad enough she was beating herself up about it. She didn't need Tori reminding her every five seconds. Tori smiled back, before letting Jade go.

"I'm gonna go head to class. I'll tell Sikowitz you're coming, 'kay?" Jade nodded and then sighed as she watched Tori's retreating back. When she turned around she was greeted by Cat.

"What do you want, red?" Jade asked, starting to walk towards her locker.

"An apology, asshole." Cat responded following after he. Her face was bruised, and because of her fair skin, it showed predominantly. Jade sighed after she finally got her locker open. Okay, so maybe she had gone a little bit too far. She had hit Cat pretty hard, and it was her fault her face looked like that now.

"Fine. I'm sorry I punched you in front of everyone. Happy?"

"And?"

And? What and? There was no and. And even if there was Jade sure as hell wasn't gonna say it. "What do you want, Valentine?" Jade seethed.

"Oh nothing. Just for you stay out of my way or else I'll let Helen see my face." Cat responded smugly. Jade growled. She couldn't afford to get in trouble again and Cat knew it. While Jade could do whatever she wanted, when she got in trouble for it her step dad always had something to say about it. And when he had something to say about it Jade would wind up missing one of her privileges. One of them being going places. She narrowed her eyes. She had to admit, for Cat, that was nicely played.

"Alright, Valentine. I'll back off for awhile." Jade decided. Cat smirked. "But," Jade added while she developed a smirk of her own, getting into Cat's face. "You're window of opportunity is closing. And once it does, Tori will be mine. Just like all the other girls and guys you've tried to win." Cat's face turned red with anger. "Oh but don't worry, I'm sure she'll still want to be friends afterwards." Jade laughed as she closed her locker and made her way to Sikowitz's class just as the bell rang.

Cat's fists clenched. Jade wasn't going to win this time. She was going to make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: welp! There ya go! the second part of the last chapter of Notice me will be updated and guess what? Into the Inferno is making a return! Again! And its ending! Yeah! Sorry! I'll explain in the next chapter of Notice me. As for now i gotta go! Don't forget to review! Peace! :D**


End file.
